Waiting on the right moment
by gawjus
Summary: A sweet way Chloe and Alek find out about each others feelings. First NLOCK. Suck at summaries. please R&R.  :
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first NLOCK fanfic. Im so happy. so tell me what you think. And im hoping to turn this into an actual story rather than a one shot. Enjoy guys. Love, gawjus

Alek POV

Slowly opening the window in her room, I sneak in. I shouldn't be doing this. I'm her protector. Even though my mind keeps telling me to go back on the roof, and stay there until the end of my shift. I can't seem to tell my feet to stop moving. I land with a quiet thud in her room. Like always, she is peacefully sleeping. Getting comfortable on the floor, I watch. Such beauty and such innocence in the one person. She has always been breath-taking. Even more so, now I know she is one of us. Mentally yelling at yourself for the danger you now are both in, you still can't leave her peaceful, sleeping figure. You have figured out, during the last few nights, she talks in her sleep. It's what got you in her room in the first place. You're not the stalker type, you never will be. The only reason your down here is because of what she said the other night.

Sitting on the roof, I scan the perimeter. No sign of danger at this moment. Getting myself comfortable for a long night, I tune in to what is happening around the street.

"_Alek."_

My head whips around the same time my eyes change and my claws extend. Scanning I can't spot any danger. But who said my name?

"_Alek."_

Focusing on the voice, I figure out its Chloe. Jumping through her window, I find her sleeping. A smile forms on my face. _She is dreaming about me. So I'm not the only one?_

Ever since that night, I can't seem to pry myself away from her bedroom when she sleeps. I keep praying that she will say more about you. Or even say your name again. She has captivated my thoughts. I can't seem to get away. There is a side of me, that doesn't want to get away from her. What I honestly want to do is curl up in bed with her. And just sleep with her tiny body wrapped up, away from any danger. But she would let me. She hates the fact everyone looks out for her, protects her. I have never met a more head strong girl. I wouldn't have her any other way. She is so perfect the way she is. The way she puts other people's safety in front of her own safety, and the way she will never fully admit to herself, or me, that she does like me. Even though she has said my name in her sleep multiple times. I'm still trying to get the nerve to tell her that I heard her. She has never said my name the same way she did that night to me in person. It kills me to know that she feels ashamed for me to know the truth.

"_Alek."_

There it is. The most beautiful sound in the world. Chloe saying my name. The smile I have memorized appears slowly on her face. I resist the urge to touch her face. To sweep the hair that is on her face away and to feel the softness of it under my fingers. Slowly standing, I walk over to the window. It's about time I leave Chloe to rest without me in there.

I will tell her what she has been saying my name in her sleep. I just need time to get my head around the fact the girl I dream about being with could possibly want the same thing as me, to be together. So until then, I'll wait until the right time.

R&R please. I would love to hear your suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts and the favorite story. Everyone says they mean heaps. Guess I never knew what they were talking about until then. Anyway, enough of me. This chapter is they dream Chloe was having the first night. Then I'll come back to the present time.

I Don't own TNLOCK. If I did, the series would have another 3 seasons.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe POV<span>

"Implied" I yell out to mum as I climb up the stairs. Training has been taking a lot out of me, so I am so thankful that Jas gave me the night off to catch up on sleep. Already in my PJ's, my head hits the soft pillow it's been craving all day. Slipping into sleep, I focus on the one thing that I can never have in this world, Alek.

* * *

><p><span>Dream<span>

Looking around, I realize I'm on the beach. This is where I go with Amy whenever I have too much to deal with and want to vent. I haven't been here in ages.

"Don't you look beautiful." The British accent that makes me melt every time I heard comes from behind me. Turning around, He is even more breathtaking in my dreams. His hand reaches out a cups the side of my face.

"Alek." A smile I never thought was possible spreads across my face when his hand makes contact. His hand is so smooth against my cheek. Stepping closer to him, his hand travels down to my hand, leaving a trail of goosebumps from where he had contact with my skin. My heartbeat increases when he entwines our fingers. I wish, with every fiber of my being that he would do this. But I know he would never. He doesn't feel the same. Alek steps closer and wraps his other hand around my waist.

"Alek." Looking up into his eyes, I let his name slip out before I close the distance between us. He brushed his lips against mine. My heartbeat increased and my breathing became shallow. I know it's a dream, but it what I want. I want to be more than the uniter to him. I want to be his girl. The one thing he does not want to let go.

When our lips connected, it seemed like everything in the world didn't matter. The mai, the order, humans. It was just us enjoying the moment. Like I wish it should be.

* * *

><p>Sunlight shines through my eye lids. I don't want to get up and face the world today. I want to curl up beneath the warm blankets and have Alek next to me. But that can't happen. Not until I tell him what I feel. Until then, ill make do with the dreams I have. Throwing the blankets off me, I get the courage to brave the day. One of these days I will brave my feeling and actually tell him. The only fear I have, is that he doesn't feel the same about me.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: In this story, Chloe is going to seem a bit different; she still cares about everyone and puts them first. But when it comes to Alek, she is different. You'll see when you read it. So I hope you guys don't mind. I'm going to put them together next chapter. This chapter is going to have a bit of Brian drama. Hope you don't mind. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe POV<span>

It's quiet at the store today, only 2 customers in the past 2 hours. I think it might be time to close up. Grabbing the keys, I head to the door.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you were eager to get to training." Spinning around, Alek has his trademark smirk on. One of these days, I swear I will either slap that smirk off his face, or kiss it off his face. I still cannot decide which one to do just yet.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you." His face fell just that little bit once I said those words, and I regretted it as soon as I said them. I don't want to hurt him, but his snarky comments brought out my own, and I just can't help it. He brings out the best and worse in me.

"Well maybe I'll have to get it out of you somehow." His smirk appeared on his face again as he came closer to me. I didn't try to move away. I didn't want to. It is so selfish of me to want to be with him. But I could not care less. I do so much for everyone else; I want one thing for myself.

"And how would you do that. Last time I checked, you called me "stubborn." Trying to get information out of a stubborn girl, your fighting a losing battle." Alek was getting closer to me. My heart started to beat faster, and I know that he could hear it. He was so close to me now, I didn't care who heard my heartbeat. Or how my breathing has now turned to shallow intakes of air. I only cared that he was centimeters away from my face.

"I could think of some things that would get you to talk. And I have a feeling you enjoy it too." The smirk is in full force now. And I can't help but let a little smile form on my lips. The same smile that I get in my dreams. Before I can move closer to Alek, a cough interrupts us.

"Hi Chloe. I know this seems like a bad time. But I have to talk to you." Brian's voice rings through the quiet, deserted store. His voice is like a bucket of cold water on both of us. Alek turns to face Brian. I know that he doesn't like Brian. And at this moment, I see why. I was so close to knowing what it actually felt like to kiss Alek.

"I'll give you two a moment. I'll go get a coffee." Alek gives Brian a look of annoyance as he stalks off towards the coffee shop.

"Brian, Hi. What would you like?" I couldn't help but let a little bit of annoyance slip into my voice. He deserved it but. I've been putting off seeing him. Since I realized I like Alek, I knew I had to tell Brian we couldn't be friends anymore. I wasn't sad about what I have to do. I'm only scared of his reaction. Everyone sides that we don't know about. I'm hoping Brian's isn't violent.

"I wanted to know why you're ignoring my calls and texts?" And here is the conversation I have been dreading having. Not know how Brian's response will be, so I walk around to the other side of the counter.

"There is a perfectly good reason for that. I'm sorry Brian. But I don't think this friend's thing is going to work out. You're a great guy and all but-"

"Don't bothering finishing Chloe. I know that the only reason you're doing this is, is because of that stupid British guy. I mean honestly. Could you of chose a bigger jerk?" Calling Alek a jerk was it. If Brian wanted to see the dangerous side of me, he just found out how to get there.

"Do. Not. Call. Alek. That. He has so much more to him then you. He is kind, caring, smart and even though he does a bit annoying at times. I wouldn't change him for a thing. He is the type of guy I want to be with. Not some snotty nose rich kid who thinks he is all that. So I suggest you go now." Hurt and pain was etched in Brian's face. But I honestly could not care at this moment. I will probably regret it later. But at this moment, all I care about is how he called Alek a jerk right in front of me. Brain gave me one more look before turning around and storming out the door. Grabbing the keys, I locked the door behind him and rested my back against the glass door. Walking back over to the counter, I grab my hand bag and put the keys in the till.

"So I'm the type of guy you want to be with huh?" Whirling around I come face to face with Alek. I should have realized that he could hear everything Brian and I said. And I just practically told Brian that I was in love with the British Mai standing in front of me.

"Alek." I couldn't think of anything else to say. Nothing seemed right to say now. All I could think about was how Alek was slowly making his way towards me.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be from Alek's POV about hearing Chloe and Brian's conversation and what happens next. Enjoy. Thank you again for all the reviews and that. They mean a lot to know you are enjoy this story.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you all so much for the favourites. I have only one request for you guys, If you could review just a little bit more for the story, I would love it! Other than that, im happy with just posting chapters for you guys. :) This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Alek POV

I know my hearing is perfectly fine. But did I honestly just hear Chloe right?

"_He is the type of guy I want to be with." _The words repeat themselves over and over. Keys' dropping into the bottom of the till is the only thing that snaps me out of the daze her words put me in. Leaving my coffee cup on the table, I stride over to Chloe.

"So I'm the type of guy you want to be with huh?" Praying that my voice doesn't give away the happiness radiating through me at this moment. Staring at her, mixed emotions cross her face. I move closer, as soon as I see a sign she doesn't want me to get any closer, I'll stop.

"Alek." It seems that is the only thing that she can manage to say. And I don't want her to say anything else. It would ruin the moment. I reach out, hesitant at first. But Chloe doesn't flinch away. I'm thankful that she hasn't tried to move away. Stepping closer, I study her face. Even though I don't want this moment to end, if she doesn't want me to come any closer, I won't.

My hand reaches up and cups the side of her face. Chloe and I simultaneously breath out a breath we didn't know we were holding. It feels so right to have her so close. Stepping closer, I drink in all of her features. Chloe looks so vulnerable and strong at the same time. The only thing I can hear is heartbeat. Its beating faster than usual. Probably the same as my heart.

Closing the last of the distance between us, the kiss is better than I would have ever expected. Her lips were so soft against mine. Our lips fitted together perfectly like they were sculpted that way. Every emotion that I had kept hidden poured out in this kiss. Chloe was putting just as much emotion into the kiss. I didn't want this to end. I had finally gotten the girl of my dreams. But we both had to pull away for air.

"That was….." Chloe looked at me. Her eyes filled with love and lust. I knew exactly what she was thinking, because the same thing was going through my mind.

Screams came from behind us. Instincts taking over, I grabbed Chloe and put my body in front of her to protect her. My eyes landing on a very happy and smiling Amy, I calm down a bit.

"Amy. Why are you screaming?" Chloe walks out from behind me and up to Amy, who is eyeing me with a delighted smile on her face.

"You can honestly tell me, that you wouldn't expect me to scream when I just saw you two break apart from that kiss?" Shaking my head, I walk over to a blushing Chloe. Grabbing her hand and turning her towards me.

"I'll let you two have some time to yourselves. I'll see you tonight?" Chloe just nods her head, her eyes looking everywhere but at me. Chuckling slightly, I kiss the top of her head, before walking over to the door. Hearing "OMG CHLOE" from Amy before leaving the coffee shop. I smile, a genuine smile, finally something is going right with things.

That was my last thought before something hard hit me over the back of the head.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all again for reading. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you too all that reviewed. It did mean a lot. Next im going to do both POV's. Just to draw out Alek being missing a bit. Thank you again for the reviews. I Just hope I can get more before next chapter. I dont want to be one that whines on about not getting a hell of a lot of reviews. So this is my last rant. Thank you again to all that reviewed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Chloe POV

Even with Amy sitting in front of me going on about how good Alek and I are together. The only thing I'm concentrating on is the kiss. It was so much better than my dreams. The way our lips fitted together. It's like they were made to fit together.

"Chloe. Chloe? Are you even listening to me?" Amy's hand waving up and down in my face quickly snapped me out of my memory.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying Amy?"

"I was saying that we four should go out on a double date together. It's about time you got with someone. I was feeling like you were missing out whenever Paul and I went out." Amy's short little rant, gave me a little bit more time to think about Alek.

_What did this mean for us? Are we now together? What did this kiss mean?_

Amy's hand in my face again snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Chloe! Your phone is ringing!" Grabbing my phone out of my bag, and checking the caller ID, I get worried.

"Jas. What's wrong? You usually text me?"

"Hey I'm sorry for calling. But have you seen Alek? He hasn't come back home yet and his shift ended about 30 minutes ago. I feel like something is wrong." Hearing Jasmine so worried. I start to freak out. Alek left here and was heading straight home. I know him. He wouldn't go anywhere without warning someone. My eyes start to water up, and before I know it, my phone is crashing to the floor and Amy is shaking my shoulder.

"Something has happened to him Amy." I surprised I can managed to even get the words out before I break out into uncontrollable sobs. Alek is the one thing that has always been there for me since I found out I was Mai. And I was not going to let him get taken away from me. My feeling of helplessness turned into rage. No one can take Alek away from me.

Wiping my tears away, I grab my phone from the floor and I bolt through the door, leaving a screaming Amy in the coffee shop. Whoever did this would pay, but I have to find him first. I refuse to let him slip away after I just got him. I will tear apart each and every member of the order until I find out who did this. I would risk everything for Alek. And I'm pretty much doing that running into this without knowing what I'm up against.

Stopping to take a breather, I give myself a second to soak in surroundings. I had no idea where I was running to. All I needed to do was run. Looking up at Alek's apartment building, I head straight towards the elevator. Hitting the 18th floor, I take deep breaths. I have to slow my heart rate down before I see Jasmine. Valentina should be here, although she has been flying in and out of the city due to meetings with other Prides about me.

_13, 14, 15._

Waiting for the 18th floor, I know that nothing will be the same. This is my fight now. If accepting who I really am as the Uniter and killing some of the Order along the way to get Alek back, than that is what I'll do.

Nothing can prepare me for what's about to come.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you again. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here is the next chapter. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! They mean a lot to me. :) You guys are gonna hate me at the end. :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Alek POV**

Murmurs. That's all I can hear. If I keep my breathing steady, they shouldn't be able to tell I'm awake.

_Focus. Focus Alek! You can do it! I need you. Think about the kiss. You can not leave me just yet Alek. Come on, Alek! Focus. For me Please!_

Chloe's voice rings loudly through my head. Somehow, her voice is the only thing that is able to get me to focus on the murmurs in the back ground.

"If we use him has bait, we can get the Uniter to come out."

"No. Even if she will, jasmine will come, and so will other freaks. We cannot risk it. We would be out numbered."

"Fine then, why don't we just kill him and get it over with then?" Whitney Rezza's voice boomed throughout the isolated building. I always knew I would go down fighting this centuries old war. I just never imagined I would lose so much at the end. Still unable to identify the other voice, I try my best to concentrate on Chloe's voice again.

**CHLOE POV **

"Chloe, Valentina doesn't want you in the rescue squad. I'm sorry."

"Wait, Jasmine! You cannot be serious right? I have to be on the squad! Alek has been taken because of me, I have to be there to get him back!" My breathing is now hitched and my hands are beginning to become damp. Valentina can't do this to me.

"I'm sorry Chloe, it's not my choice. And if it was, I wouldn't take you; you're too attached to Alek to have your head in the game." With those final words, Jasmine turned around and joined the other Mai in the room. Since my 16th birthday Alek has been there for me when I have needed him most. I'm not going to let the order harm him, just because of me. Looking around the room, I catch Valentina's gaze.

_It's now or never._ The little voice in my head screams at me as I make my way over to Valentina. Sensing me approaching, Valentina turns around and stares me down. I have never been one to question an order from the leader of the San Francisco Pride Leader; but this isn't just an ordinary matter. This was Alek.

"Chloe, you should be gone by now, didn't-"

"I know what Jasmine told me. But I honestly don't care. I am STAYING here and going to help get Alek back. I know that you can probably kill me right now. But I don't care. I'm staying here." My mind is going through at least twenty different scenarios of how Valentina could get me out if here. I'm just praying that she does not go through with it.

"Alright Chloe, you can stay. But I suggest resting up. We still haven't located him, so it might take a few hours. Alek's room is just down the hallway. I'll get one of the Mia to come and wake you when we find him. I'm sorry this has happened Chloe." Shock. Every single emotion has been replaced with shock. I never thought that Valentina would listen to me. Breathing in deeply, I turn and head down the long hallway.

Tonight will be a long night.

**ALEK POV**

A sharp stabbing pain in my leg jolts me from Chloe's beautiful voice in my head. So far, the reminder of her and the kiss is the only thing keeping me awake and breathing.

"Wakey wakey kitty cat. Wow, your… Not what I expected. When I think about the precious Uniter's protector, I think of someone older and well, better." Whitley's voice echo's around the building. If I didn't want him dead for taking me, I want him dead and buried for even speaking Chloe's name. Growls I never thought were possible came from me and Whitley backed away a bit.

"What Rezza? Scared of a little kitty?" A bitter laugh passes my lips as I try and break the binds around my hands and feet.

"Don't bother kitty. You're not going anywhere. And I'm going to enjoy the time I have with you until they find you." Fear courses through my veins as Rezza looks me up and down. I cannot go down without a fight. I will not leave Chloe like that.

Before I know it, Rezza has started using me as a punching bag. Each blow I get, a new pain rushes through me. Trying to focus on blocking out the pain helps when Rezza stops to have a breath, but other than that, nothing seems to stop the excruciating pain each blow gives.

Soon he is going to get tired of using his fists on me.

I don't want to think about how creative Rezza can actually be.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, but i had to end it there. :) But i want something from you guys now, i want you guys to post some ideas you want in the story. Ill figure out which one fits best, and ill use it. Get creative guys. Thank you for the support. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I was debating to put this chapter up. I didn't get a lot of reviews for last chapter. So I'm hoping this chapter will be better. I delayed finding Alek for that reason. So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Valentina POV**

I knew I was putting them both in serious risk. Chloe's mind won't be in the rescue, it will be on Alek, and that is a dangerous place for her mind to be. I know I should tell her to go home and let us find him, but there is something about the way she stands up for him. The only time Chloe has ever stood up to me, was then we were talking about her lives and the impact she will have on our race. But this, this time was different. Something has happened between them.

"Connor, go get me Lexi. I need her advice." Lexi was the only one in the San Francisco Pride that has the gift of foretelling the future. Only a handful of Mia around the world have been blessed with this gift. At this moment, I need her reassurance that we will find Alek alive. Lexi enters and bows to me.

"Valentina, I know why you have summoned me. And I'm sorry to say, I cannot tell you what will happen to Alek. He is now connected to the Uniter in more ways than just the Protector. I believe that they belong together Valentina. Taking Chloe off this mission will be a mistake. Basset will not allow me to see anything about the Uniter, so I cannot tell you how deep this connection will be. It is developing at the moment, and it will be the strongest connect ever seen by the Mia. I'm sorry Valentina that is everything I can give you at the moment." Letting the words sink in. I always knew something would happen between Chloe and Alek. I just hoped it would happen after the races have been united and Chloe was able to live her life without fear.

"Thank you, Lexi. That is all I require from you. You may return to the main room." Turning away from Lexi, I put all my focus into the maps in front of me. Lexi's voice rung through quiet room.

"Valentina, I was wondering if I could speak to the Uniter. Maybe being around her, could trigger something." Contemplating the Idea that it could beneficial to Alek's wellbeing, I stride out of the room and to Alek's where Chloe was resting. Hesitating before I opened the door, I find Chloe on the bed, curled up in a ball with tear streaks down her face. My heart breaks for the small fragile girl I see before me. Lexi was right when she said the connection was strong. Walking over to Chloe I feel bad about waking her. We still have no news on Alek, and waking her to me seems taunting her with the fact that Alek is still gone. Shaking the small girl beneath me, she slowly starts to take in her surroundings.

"Chloe, we might have a lead on Alek." Lying to the girl seemed mean to her. But I believe it will be the only way she will agree to meeting Lexi. Chloe immediately jumps up and pays attention.

"This is Lexi. She is the foreteller of the Pride. She believes she can help save Alek, but she requires your assistance to do so. Are you up for it Chloe?"

"I'll do it. Just please get him back." Chloe doesn't even hesitate with her answer. Turning and nodding at Lexi, she slowly approaches the Uniter. Lexi bows slightly before addressing Chloe.

"It is such an honor to be in your presence. I hope that this will work." Standing back to let Lexi fully approach Chloe. I note that Chloe would give all her lives just for Alek's one.

This one thought scares me. I don't know what will happen when we go to get Alek back, but I will protect them both, even if it kills me.

**Chloe POV**

Alek was the only thing on my mind when I agreed to let Lexi help. And he is the only thing that is on my mind now. Last night was one of the worst I have ever lived through. It was like I could feel what Alek was going through. The blows, every single one he took, I could feel and it was agonizing. I feel asleep crying. I'm surprised that Alek was able to last this long. Without him here, I know that he is going to be put in more pain all because of me. Lexi's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Uniter. Can you please place your hands on top of mine and concentrate on Alek." Doing as I was told. I feel a sharp pain in my head.

Screaming out in pain, Alek was the final thought I had before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN: You know what to do if you want Chloe and Alek together!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well, here is the next chapter. Soryy it took so long, i promise, there will never be this long of a wait again. I had some trouble writing this chapter. youll see why, i want to know what you think about who chloe meets and how she is, if she should of been nicer, meaner, etc. Thank you again for the reviews. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Chloe POV**

All I see is white.

_Am I dead?_

"Chloe, you have to wake. Rise my girl." The voice rings through the empty room. Slowly getting up, I realize it's Valentina. Although, that wasn't Valentina's voice that spoke.

"That's a girl. Welcome Uniter. I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you before this time and explain things to you. I have been busy." The voice was coming from Valentina. But it wasn't Valentina's voice. It was something creepier, something unnerving.

"W-Who are you? You're not Valentina." My words trip over themselves as the fall out of my mouth. I slowly rise from the floor and back myself into a wall.

"My dear child of course I'm not Valentina. I thought it would be best to meet the Uniter through someone she is more comfortable with."

"You didn't answer my question." I'm shocked with how strong my voice sounds. Because it's the exact opposite of how I am feeling in the presence of this woman. The woman eyes me suspiciously before I get an answer.

"My name Uniter, is Basset. And I'm here to help you with Alek and what is going to happen, athough I can't tell you everything."

_Basset. The creator of all Mia, and the only reason I actually exist, is standing in front of me, willing to help._

"Are you scared Chloe?"

"Scared isn't the word I was going to use, more like terrified." My body has stopped shaking since I pulled myself off the ground. But the way she mentioned Alek and what was to happen got me to stop a little.

"I knew mentioning Alek would get your attention. Sit Uniter, we have much to discuss." Following Basset's lead, I took a seat at the small little table in front of us.

"What can you tell me about Alek?" I know I should be nicer to the Creator of our race and the reason Alek and I are together, but I don't want to take any chances of Basset not telling me what I need to know. I can't lose him. Not just yet.

"I created you to save the Mai race. And to do that, Alek will be your love and protector. Because of your growing feelings for Alek and how he plays a major part in your life, I have been able to protect him up until now. I will bless both of you with certain abilities that will help with the rest of your lives and Alek's lives." Processing what Basset is saying, something catches my attention. _And Alek's lives._

"Wait, I thought that only the Uniter has 9 lives?" Basset's smile slowly turns into a smirk.

"That is right, only the Uniter has 9 lives. Alek has 3. For you to fulfill your destiny, Alek has to be there with you. That is the only way you will make it without losing all your lives before the task is done."

"Will he make it out of this situation alive? And what other abilities?"

"Patience Uniter, I will answer what questions I can. Yes Alek will make it out of this situation alive, but it will come with a consequence. You must learn that all actions have effects tied to them. Alek and you share a bond like no other Mai can imagine. You will have to connection all Mai have, but you will also have so much more. Empathy, is what all Mai share when they fall in love. But because you are the Uniter, you will also gain so much more power than others. I cannot tell you what they are, they will develop over time. But I can tell you one, you have the ability to sense where the other is, all you have to do is focus and connect with your inner self. The full Uniter power is buried inside of you. To find Alek, you must fully embrace your Mai side, which includes the Uniter. You have been denying this side of yourself for long, you must learn to embrace it." Basset's words sink in. I have been denying the Mai side of myself. And I need to accept that to get Alek back.

_But am I able to really do that?_

"Just remember, that every move you have as the Uniter, has consequences. By saving Alek, you have to face your greatest fear. Meeting one that hired Scarface to kill you, this man is one of the biggest names in the order. By killing him, you will spark uproar in the order's community. And that will mean a bigger war than the one that is already occurring. Be Careful Uniter. You have so much still to accomplish."

My eyes start to feel heavy. My body starts to ache continuously from head to toe. Looking up to see Basset and ask what is going on, I see the room before me start to fade into blackness.

"Basset, Wait!" Reaching out, a hand grabs mine.

"Chloe, Chloe. Wake up!" Valentina's voice rings in my head. Opening my eyes, the white room is replaced with Alek's blue washed walls. Valentina and Lexi are standing over my while Jasmine is next to me on the floor.

"Chloe, why were you calling out for Basset's name?" Jasmine asks the question that is on everyone's mind.

_How do I explain this one?_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you again<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: This is chapter nine. I'm working on the next one. It's going to be extra-long because Alek is going to be saved. :) enjoy guys. Please R&R

CHLOE POV

_Should I tell them? That I was able to talk to the being that created us? Or should I just lie. I never have been a good liar but._"

"No reason Jasmine. I was just having a really bad dream." Jasmine looks at me skeptically before nodding her head. I know that she doesn't believe me. But I couldn't care less. I knew how to find Alek, but I can't do it with everyone in the room. Glancing around at the faces staring back at me, I lie.

"I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'll go back to bed. Hope you don't mind." Mumbling out my words, I cannot believe my excuse was being tired. I just blacked out! The last thing that I was feeling was tired. I knew they would buy it but I still felt bad. They are only trying to help find Alek. Valentina was the first to move. Standing and nodding in my direction, she exited the room. Leaving Lexi and Jasmine in the room with me. Jasmine followed her mother shortly after, shooting me a "I-know-your-lying" look before going to help the search party. Lexi took a little bit longer to leave.

"I know what happened Chloe. I will keep it a secret for now. I feel the connection that will happen between you two, so I will try and support it however I can. Go and find him Chloe. Use the ability you have. I'll explain them all to you once you two are back."

Nodding my head in response, I smile weakly at Lexi. It was comforting to know that someone could explain to me what was going on, but my main focus was Alek. I have no idea how I'm going to find him, but I knew it had something to do with inside of me. Lexi turned at walked out the door, throwing me a small smile before closing the door, leaving me to my thoughts and new connection to Alek.

ALEK POV

I swear, Rezza loves the sound of his own voice. If he doesn't kill me soon, I swear that I will die of boredom. Wouldn't that be funny, dying of boredom protecting Chloe. Chloe, how I wish I could see her one last time before I die. There is no denying it. I'm not going to make it out of here alive. Picturing her perfect face in my mind, gets me through the next few blows Rezza delivers to me. I don't know how much more I can take. One of these hits will be the fatal one. I just hope it doesn't arrive before they came and get me.

CHLOE POV

Breath, Concentrate. Focusing everything I can on Alek. I feel something. It's a different feeling than what I usually get when I think about Alek. Instead of the warm feeling of happiness, I feel passion. Passion and the feeling to protect him no matter what spreads through my body. My whole body trembles from the feeling. Opening my eyes, I don't see Alek's room anymore. The walls are black and blow after blow is being dealt to me.

_Wait. It's not me. It's Alek. I'm in Alek's mind! This place looks so familiar to me but. Where is it?_

"Tell me where Chloe is, and I might spare you for a few hours."

_I know that voice. Why does it sound so familiar?_

"I will never tell you where she is Rezza. So just hurry up and kill me already. This is really starting to get boring."

Another hit was given and it threw Alek's head back from the force.

"Do you think this is funny boy? This girl-or thing- is going to die. So you either have two choices, you tell me where she is, and her second life will go fast. Or, I will make each and every one of her last lives go painfully slow. It's your choice." Alek whipped his head back around and growled at Rezza.

"You will never get her. You will never kill her. So you might as well kill me now."

"Remember, you choose how she will die. It's on your hands now. I will take my time killing you. I want to see the Uniter's face when I tell her I personally killed her protector." A slimily smile spread across his face as he turned his back and walked away, leaving Alek hanging above the ground. Focusing on my surroundings I try to see anything that could give me a clue as to where Alek is. Boxes, but the rest of the building looks really familiar. China town! It's the same place Amy was!

Focusing on my body on Alek's bed, I slowly take deep breaths in and out, before opening my eyes and focusing on Alek's blue walls. Walking over to the doors that lead to the balcony in his room, I hope no one will notice me missing. I know that Lexi will cover me, but I also know she doesn't want me hurt. Hopping on the railing, I jump. Aiming for the building next to us, I make it. Catching by breath from the force of the landing, I get up and start running down the stairs and out of the front doors.

_Please forgive me Valentina, but I need to find him._

AN: Thanks again guys.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Well, here it is. The chapter everyone has been waiting for. Enjoy it. :) Please review. I cant do fight scenes properly so i hope it doesnt fall short of your expectations. :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

ALEK POV

I've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past hour. Rezza has stopped using me as a punching bag for now. I've started to gain feeling in the rest of my body. I just hope it's not too much longer before they find me. Breathing slowly, trying not to hurt the broken ribs anymore, I hear Chloe's voice again.

"_Alek, please, stay strong. I'll find you soon. Please don't fade me now." Chloe's _voice is the only reason I was able to stay conscious a little while longer. Opening my eyes, I'm greeted with Rezza's cold, hard gaze.

"Ah, kitty, you're awake again. I would like to formally introduce you to someone very special to me. Brian, meet Alek. One of the protectors of your little friend Chloe. See Alek, this is my son and the future leader of the Order's branch in San Francisco." Brian steps out of the shadows and stares at me. This cannot be happening. Why could I never connect the dots? I should have been able to tell the relation between the two guys. Brian looks shocked. Looking at me up and down, taking in the sight. Blood, bruises and cuts covered me from head to toe. Whitney didn't hold back, he was beyond ruthless against me. I knew that every hit I took was for Chloe. That is what got me through it all. The thought of knowing that every hit I took, protected her.

"Alek, what is he talking about. The order, Mai, Chloe being the Uniter? Apparently they killed my mother. How can anyone kill another person. I don't understand any of this." Brian wasn't shocked, he was scared. I honestly don't blame him. I was shocked when I learnt the truth. I don't answer, because I don't know how too. How do you tell someone that there is a Ancient race out there, sworn to protect humans, but had a falling out? I don't think you can tell them that. But what gets me; I don't recall hearing a Rezza name in the list of the order. Valentina keeps track of all the Order that are executed by the San Francisco Mai.

"_Alek, please hold on. I'm just about there." _

"Come on kitty, tell Brian why is mother died at the hands of the Mai." Whitney's gaze is like daggers at me, and then it clicks. The Mai didn't kill Brian's mum, the Order did. My eyes widen in shock and by the look on Whitney's face, he knows I figured it out.

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

Push. Running faster and faster, I haven't stopped since I left the building. My muscles are aching in protest, but I couldn't care less. My main focus was on Alek and getting to him. Every few minutes I whisper something to Alek in my head, hoping that somehow, he will be able to hear it. I also pray to Bastet, that he will be safe. I can't hope that he won't be harmed, I know better than to wish for that. 2 days away, I doubt the order would have let him just there. Turning the corner, I see the building. Slowing down to catch my breath, I listen for the heartbeats. Focusing on the heart that is beating the slowest, I recognize it as Alek's. Fury swarms through me as I realize that he is slowly dying. Noticing 2 other heartbeats in room, I swear to make them pay. Sneaking into the building, I try to be as quiet as possible. I don't know what to expect from the two inside with Alek, so I can't be too careful. Walking up to the door, I hear the voices.

"The Mai killed your mother, and you're going to believe that, that thing instead of your own father! You're a disgrace to this family and the order."

"I don't care dad. I know Chloe, and she wouldn't be a part of something that hurts people. She isn't like that!" I tense. That Brian's voice and his Dad. How can I kill Brian? He hasn't done anything to me. But he did harm Alek, and I refuse to let anyone get away with that.

"I love you Alek, and im sorry for what your about to see me do." I know that Alek can hear me. I pray to Bastet one final time before opening the door. Brian and his father's head whip around to the sound of the door opening. Brian's eyes focus on me and his mouth opens in shock when his eyes land on my claws. Brain's dad snickers in my direction before lifting a knife towards me. Alek's eyes are full of love, hope and sadness. I know he is sad that I showed up and no one else.

"Welcome Uniter. How nice of you to join us. My name is Whitney Rezza. I would offer to shake your hand, but I don't like to make acquaintances with people that I'm going to kill." Alek struggles against the binds that hold him. I shoot him a glance of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Alek. And I'm sorry Brian that you are here. I know that it was your Dad's fault Alek is here, so I will spare you. You can leave of you want. Your father on the other hand, won't be so lucky." Brian nods his head and runs out the open door. I knew that Brian wouldn't stay. He always runs from danger. Whitney's sneer grows bigger as he slowly advances on me. I shoot one more glance before letting my instincts take over. I know that somewhere in this fight, Rezza has cut me a few times with his knife, but not too much to do harm. Every time he lands a blow on me, Alek growls and I get even angrier. I have no idea where all this emotion is coming from, but I know how to use it.

The fight seems like it has gone on for hours. But I know it hasn't been that long. Alek's heart beat is becoming fainter and fainter. I know I have to get to him soon. The pace of the fight quickly picks up when Rezza throws himself at me. We both land on the ground, with Rezza next to me on his stomach. Flipping him over, I see red. Rezza's own weapon is the one that killed him. Getting up slowly, all the fury drains away from me. I am the reason that Brian's father is dead. Shaking because the realization of the whole situation has finally sunk in, I stumble my way over to Alek. Cutting his binds, Alek lands with a soft thud on the ground. His heartbeat is fait and getting slower by the second.

"Alek, please Alek. Wake up for me. It's alright, your safe. I'm here. Please Alek, open your eyes and look at me." Slowly Alek opens his eyes and looks at me. Tears silently fall down my face. My hand strokes his face while I embrace him. Focusing on his heartbeat, I hear it stop. Lifting my head off his chest, I look into his blank and lifeless eyes.

Alek. Alek! Please Alek don't do this. Please Alek come on, breath." Shaking him, nothing works. My body is trembling with sobs. I can't lose him. Not after everything we have been through. Resting my head on his chest, I let the tears flow.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review. Im working on the next chapter at the moment. :) it might be the same size, or a little shorter. depending on how the inspiration is going. :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you so much much for the reviews. I can not believe i am thins far in the story and only just kicking off the fun parts. :) Please R&R. I made this one long for you guys. :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

CHLOE POV

The tears have stopped, but it still hurts to breath. Minutes have passed, or maybe its hours I don't know. I haven't moved my head from his chest. I haven't been able to move. I only just got Alek back, and the universe decides to take him again. Guilt and sadness is the only emotion I feel. I am the reason Alek is dead. I can't regret being Mai, because I would of never had those moments with him. Deep breaths, I slowly rise, only to realize there is a faint heartbeat somewhere. Whipping my head around, I don't see anyone in here. And I know Whitney is dead. But that means….

Alek!

* * *

><p>ALEK POV<p>

Pain, in every muscle of my body, I have taken several beatings in my life. But nothing compares to this pain. I know that it's for Chloe. Everything I do is for Chloe. Struggling to open my eyes, I start hearing Chloe's voice again. That voice is a voice of an angel. Memories start coming back to me, Whitney, Brian and then Chloe coming in. Chloe, that's the reason I am still here. Opening my eyes, I see Chloe stare down at me.

"Chloe." Her face is covered with tear streaks and her hands are covered in blood. Instantly I get up. Rezza is in the corner with a knife in him. Looking back at Chloe, I see silent tears fall down her face.

"A-Alek." Her voice chocks out my name before her arms wrap around my neck and her body shakes with more sobs.

"Shhhh. Its ok. I'm here. I'm fine. Not a scratch on me." Looking down at me, I notice that there isn't a scratch on me, and the physical pain has now gone. I feel completely fine. Chloe is now looking at me with wide eyes.

"Chloe, what happened to me?" Her eyes grow wide and she looks away. A habit she has when she doesn't want to tell you something. Her eyes finally land on me and she takes a deep breath.

"Well, you died." I swear, my hearing has gone, did she just say I died. But if I did, that means, she gave me a life. But how?

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

I didn't want to tell him. But I knew he would get it out of me anyway. I'm not going to lie to him. Alek's eyes go wide, and I hear what he thinks.

"_But if I did, that means she gave me a life. But how?" _

"No. I didn't use a life, I still have 8. You lost a life." His eyes widen in shock and I know what he is thinking. _How can I lose a life? _Before he says anything, I but in.

"Can we please go home now? I'll explain everything when we are alone and safe." Alek slowly nods his head and slowly rises from the ground. I wrap my arm around his waist and help him out of the room. Even though he doesn't need my help, I still feel the need to help him. Alek lost a life because of me. I can never forgive myself because of that.

Walking out of the building, the night air hits me hard. I snuggle closer into Alek's side. Alek's grip on me tightens on me as we make our way the few blocks to the apartment. Still on high alert, I can't help but be thankful that Alek is back and all is right. I will have to deal with the fact that Whitney's death is on my hands. I am the reason there is a knife in Whitney's body, even if I didn't physically put it there. Looking up at the apartment in front of us, I tense up. I know Lexi would have told them where I went. Alek's grip tightens on me, and I know that whatever punishment I deal with because Alek is back. Lifting my head I look into Alek's eyes.

"We are going to have to keep your death a secret until I explain it all to you. I don't want them all to freak that you died." Alek to a moment to respond, and when he did, it was only a small nod. I know he isn't too happy I'm making him keep this from his family. But I don't know what this entire thing means, for him or for us. I still don't know what all these abilities that we share are, and that is scary. Walking into the elevator, I start to hear the voices of Jasmine and Valentina.

"How can she still be missing? She knows that we are searching for Alek, and now she has go off on this suicide mission and try to save him. She could be dead!" I flinch. Valentina has never been the yelling type. I feel sorry for Jasmine, because I know I'm supposed to be on the receiving end of that.

"Mom, she is not stupid. This was a careless mistake, but Chloe is anything but stupid and reckless. She will be fine." The elevator opened and I am met with a stare that could freeze hell in an instant. Jasmine looks relieved to see both of us in the elevator. She comes and leads Alek and I Into the kitchen.

"Leave us now." Valentina's tone was full of anger. In an instantaneous movement, all of the Mai were out of the apartment, except for Lexi, which I was thankful for.

"You have a lot of complaining to do miss. Alek, are you alright?" Before I have a chance to respond to Valentina, Alek does.

"I'm fine Valentina. I asked Chloe to come and get me. I told her not to bring anyone else. I'm sorry I disobeyed orders." I shoot a questioning look at Alek, who replies to me with his mind.

"_Just go with it. We can figure this out later." _I knew Bastet had abilities for us, but I didn't know telepathy would be one. Glancing at Lexi, I see a knowing smile set on her lips. Lexi catches my gaze and gives me a small nod.

* * *

><p>LEXI POV<p>

Chloe wasn't the only one to get a visit from Bastet when Alek was missing. Bastet told me in depth of what to expect from Chloe and Alek's now abilities and how to guide them. A big responsibility has been given to me, one that I will not fail. Chloe and Alek already have to ability to scry for each other, and by the look on Chloe's face, Alek has found the telepathy.

This responsibility is a tough one, and I am willing to do anything to protect Alek and Chloe from the order.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you again. :) R&amp;R<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: I am so sorry i havent updated in a while. been so busy with end of school and that. but i will be back to posting every one or two days. :) I just have a question for you, What do you think of Lexi being a big part of the story? if people can answer that when they review, that would be awesome!

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

Walking into Alek's room, it feels so much better with him in here. It seems so much more alive with him on the room. Helping Alek into his bed, I make sure he is comfortable before sitting on the chair at his desk. Alek looks at me skeptically. I draw in a deep breath and contemplate about ways about how to tell Alek about everything. Meeting Bastet, the abilities, how I was able to find him without any help and the way he was able to talk to me through this mind. Alek's eyes haven't left me, and I swear it's the look that could burn a hole through anything. The tension in the room is building, and I don't want to be the one to break it and start the impending conversation. But I knew that Alek wouldn't do it, so it was up to me. Before I could open my mouth, Lexi opens the door. Both of us turn to look at her. Lexi walks over to me, gives me a piece of paper and pats me on the shoulder before walking out. Opening the note, in horrible handwriting it says:

_Don't say anything to him. Show it to him. Open your mind to his, and show him what happened._

Looking up to Alek's confused face; I know exactly what she means. Getting up and walking over to Alek's bed. I sit on the edge closest to him and take his hand. Grabbing his other hand, I close my eyes and focus on the memory. Everything comes flooding back; the time spent crying, Lexi and Bastet, the power I found to find him and the fight that happened.

Showing him everything was much easier than trying to find him. This is calmer and nicer than looking for that power inside me. Once the images have passed, I open my eyes to find Alek already looking at me. A slow smile spreads across his face before he leans towards me. My breathing comes more rapidly and my eyes close. I can feel Alek's warm breath on my mouth and I can't stand it anymore. I crash my lips on his. Everything pours out, the love, the hurt and lust. Moving closer to Alek, I let one hand rest on his stomach and the other play with his hair. Alek has the same thought as me. One of his hands grabs my hip and brings me closer to him as the other grips the back of my neck, bringing us even closer. Our legs tangle in the sheets together and i know that this is the only place I want to be. I start to run out of breath, but I don't want to end. At the same time we both start slowly pulling away. I open my eyes to see Alek opening his. I can't help it; a smile I never thought was possible spread across my face. He was back. Alek was back. And if I could help it, he would never leave my side. Alek wrapped his arms around my waist as I laid my head on his chest.

"Let's sleep. We will deal with the rest of the problems in the morning." Alek's soft voice drifts through the empty room. Nodding my head slowly, I feel exhaustion take over my body. I fall asleep to the sound of Alek's heartbeat in my ear.

* * *

><p>ALEK POV<p>

I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was in overdrive.

She killed someone. I'm the reason she has his blood on this hands. I'm her protector; I'm supposed to protect her from danger. Protect her from the order. And I failed. I let my emotions get in the way of my duties. I know that I can't put her in danger anymore. But to do that, I would have to end things with her. I don't know if it's my love for the small, fragile girl in my arms, or if it's what Bastet said that keeps my arms wrapped around her. I know things will change when we walk out of this room tomorrow morning, but tonight I want to enjoy being with her, without the problems.

Focusing on her heartbeat, I drift off to a soundless sleep.

* * *

><p>BRIAN POV<p>

I know Chloe told me to leave. The rational side of me is telling me to go back and forget the look Chloe had on her face, and forget this whole mess. But the irrational side is telling me I need to take over my father's spot in the "order". Opening the door to the room I last saw Chloe in, all I smell is blood. My eyes take in every detail of the room, before landing on a lifeless in the corner. Walking over towards it, I realize my worst fear. It's my father. I never really liked him, but that doesn't mean I wanted him dead. Pulling out the knife that is in his heart, I stand.

"They will pay. Chloe and the Mai will pay for taking both of my parents away from me."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much! Sorry again for the late post!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So sorry for the wait on this chapter, I am going to try get into this routine of (hopefully) 2-3 days for a chapter. The chapters are getting longer, so I hope that makes up for the wait on each chapter. Enjoy, and please review.

Chapter 13

CHLOE POV

I don't want to wake up. Alek's heartbeat has increased, so that is an indication that he is going to wake in a moment. Closing my eyes, I try to enjoy this moment a little while longer before we have to get out there and face Valentina. Kisses slowly make their way to my lips. Turning my head so I face him, Alek has his signature smirk on his face. A smile plays on my lips before I kiss him lightly, pulling back before it gets too heated. Alek is pouting when I finally reopen my eyes. Laughing I kiss his cheek lightly before moving to get out of bed. Alek's hand grabs mine before I can throw the covers completely off. Alek laughs as he pulls me back down to the bed. He starts kissing me softly on the back of my neck. I know if I don't move now, it will turn into another heated make out session like last night. Nothing happened last night, we both want it, but at the same time, we both aren't ready for it. Alek's kisses have now slowly made their way up to my chin. I can't help but melt into his touch. I turn around to look at Alek. Meeting his eyes, a mischief spark is in present, and that can only mean one thing. Before he can kiss me fully, I jump out of the bed a race off to the bathroom and lock the door.

_That wasn't that funny Chloe. I will get you back for that. _Alek's voice rings in my head. I am still getting use to the fact we can share our thoughts and emotions. I thought it would be weird, having Alek know everything I was feeling and thinking, but I find it comforting.

_It was funny for me. Too bad I have to go back home today, I could have so much more fun teasing you._ I'm not quite sure what the emotion I felt from Alek, but I knew it was one that indicates there will be payback. Turning the shower on, I get ready to face my last day staying in the same place as Alek.

ALEK POV

That was so not funny. I still cannot get over the fact that she ran. I will get her back though. If this is the last day Chloe was going to spend with me in the apartment, I will make it a day to remember. Walking towards the other bathroom, I let my mind roam about the things we can do today.

LEXI POV

"I'm worried about those two Valentina. I don't think it has sunk in what is actually happening. Now that this bond has been formed, I fear that they are in more danger than before. Bastet wouldn't just hand a Mai over 3 lives without there being a reason behind it. What worries me the most is that they haven't opened up to us about Alek dying. That is not something that they can keep hidden for long, it's stupid that they think they could keep it this long. I'm no leader Valentina, I think you would have been a more appropriate choice for this rather than me." Even though I am ranting, Valentina still listens. Alek and Chloe mean more to her than she lets on. This new development worries her more than me.

"I'm sure Bastet knows what she is doing. She wouldn't make you their guide with this if she didn't think that you would be able to handle it. Alek and Chloe will tell you about him losing a life when they are ready. They still need time to wrap their heads around this too Lexi. Give it a bit of time before they come to you." I have no idea what I would do if Valentina wasn't here to help me. I have never been anything more than the foreteller if the pride. Now I have the weight of the Uniter and her Protectors ability training on my shoulders. Bowing at Valentina I walk out of her office, I look out at the view. They will tell me when they want too, until then, I will be patient.

CHLOE POV

_So I'm thinking, we should do something fun today. I know that we haven't been on a proper date, so I was thinking that we should do that today before you go back home._ I smile, he always thinks of me. I want to do something fun today, but I also want to have a nice relaxing day with him before I go home. Home, wow, I never thought my days staying here while Mum was on her business trip would go so fast. But they were the most enjoyable days I have had. Minus the time Alek was taken.

_Sure, what did you have in mind? _

_Leave the details up to me and you just get ready. _ Smiling at myself, I try to think of something casual to wear. I settled on a white and silver sundress and a pair of silver flats that I had packed. Curious about what Alek was planning, I tried to go into his mind. I know it's wrong to invade people's privacy like that, but I'm an impatient person. Closing my eyes and focusing on Alek, I let my mind wander. Blank, I can't see anything.

_Nice try Chloe. I know that you would want to know where we were going, so I practiced blocking my thoughts. _

_Fine then, I'll wait. I'll be out in a minute._ Taking a deep breath, I turn the handle and walk out. Alek is already standing there. I stop in my tracks. Alek is dressed like always. This time, the outfit is all in black. Alek is staring at me. Apparently my simple dress is nice. Alek clears his throat and holds out his hand for me to take. Smiling as I accept, he leads me out of the apartment.

AN: Thank you again. :)


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews. They mean a lot. I split this chapter into two. I'm having some trouble about a restaurant they can go to for dinner, so throw your ideas at me. The next chapter should be up soon. Thank you again and please review, they mean so much to me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

ALEK POV

It's getting harder and harder to block my thoughts from her. The wall that blocks her will get stronger, then she will do something amazing and the wall will deteriorate again. Since it is Chloe's last day here at the apartment, I decided to take her out, somewhere fun. I decided on the beach. I was thinking maybe we could hit up the music store before anything. Chloe always seemed to relax more when she kicked off the day with a good song. Chloe will never accept the fact that I'm buying whatever she wants today, but she is going to have to get use to the fact. If we are going to be together, I'm going to spoil her, no matter what she says. Walking into the garage, I stop in front of my car. A sleek black jag sits in the parking spot. Chloe's mouth is open and I can't help but laugh. If I knew this was going to be her reaction, I would have showed her my car before. Slipping the keys into her hand I walk over to the passenger side door. If Chloe's mouth wasn't on the floor before, it was now.

"Y-you want m-me to drive this? It's a bloody jag and you are letting me drive?"

"Well, that's why I gave you the keys. You're going to drive us to the mall. We are going to hit up the music store before I take you somewhere." Chuckling, I open the door and slide in. Chloe is still standing there speechless. Hoping half out of the car, I tease her.

"If you don't want to drive, you can always give the keys back." Chloe's hand tightened on the keys and she finally focused on what I was saying and hopped into the car.

"OMG! This is AMAZING!" Chloe's eyes light up as she pushes on the gas. Glancing over at me, I start chuckling as she pulls out of the garage. Chloe's face never faulted on the way to the store. Directing her to the store added to the enjoyment of the day. I was pointing out the way, while Chloe was getting use to the car. Pulling up to the store, I get out before Chloe and open her door. Smiling, she slips her hand into mine and we walk to the store. Chloe's eyes goes bigger as she takes in the size of the music store. I took her to a store that only just opened. Pulling Chloe closer to me I softly whisper in her ear,

"Whatever you want is on me. " Chloe whips her head around and stares at me before crashing her lips onto mine. Wrapping my arms around her I deepen the kiss. I never thought that I would have her in my arms around her like this. All those nights on her roof protecting her, I never thought would lead to me fall in love with her. And I know that I am falling hard. I just pray that she feels the same. I know that she still dreams about me. The trip to the beach was given to me by her last night. Slowly breaking the kiss, I let go of her hand.

"Well, hurry up. We don't have all the time in the world. Or if you want, we could always go back to the apartment, and see how long we can keep our lips together." My smirk appears on my face. Chloe gives me one more thankful look before running into the rows and rows of cd's.

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

5 minutes later, Alek and I walk out of the music store. Hold a few too many bags, I keep refusing to let Alek carry them. He just brought all of the cd's for me; the least I can do is carry them to the car. Alek opens the boot to the car, so I can put the bags in.

"So, where to now Alek?" Alek's smirk re-appears on his face as he opens the door for me.

"It's a surprise. Just hop in and enjoy the ride." I kiss Alek softly before sliding into the car. Alek walked around the car and hoped in. I grabbed Alek's hand as he started the car and drove to our next destination.

The ride was full of small talk. I never thought that Alek and I would have so much in common. We laughed and shared stories of our childhood. Alek told me about the time he fell off his bike and cried for a whole two hours because his knee bled. That got me into hysterics. I told him about the time Amy and I got lost in the shopping mall when we were 5. We sat on a chair for an hour and waited for mum. I wasn't focusing on where we were going, so I was in shock when Alek pulled up to the beach. The waves were crashing against the shore and the sun was just setting. I didn't realize Alek had got out of the car until he was opening my door and offering his hand. I gladly accept his hand and we make our way to the sand line.

"I heard you mumbling about the beach in your sleep last night, and I thought it would be a good place to take you." I turn to face Alek. His face is free from the humor and sarcasm it usually has, and is replaced with love and care. I grab Alek's other hand and wrap them both around my waist before pulling his head down to mine and kiss him.

I could not of asked for a better first date with Alek. It is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. I cannot believe how thoughtful he is. The kiss didn't last as long as I would of liked, but I know there will be plenty of time to kiss him later.

"I'm glad you like it." A smile spreads across both of our faces as we turn to watch the waves on the beach. I could not ask for a more perfect last day with Alek.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you again.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Here is the next chapter. I won't be able to update until Thursday. That's why you have an early chapter. If I can, ill post again tomorrow. NO PROMISES! Enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

CHLOE POV  
>I never wanted this date to end. Alek and I were sitting on the sand, Alek was behind me and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I melted into his touch. Being with Alek was so much better than I would have thought. He is a part of me I never knew I had. He is everything I need, I protector from the Order, the rock I needed when I cried, and the person I needed to make my day brighter. We both lost track of time, being here, with him, was all I really needed. Internally sighing, I slowly turn around and face Alek. I would spend the rest of my life, just looking into Alek's eyes if I was able to. A smile slowly spreads across my face and I bring Alek's face down to mine. The kiss started out soft and full of love. His lips feel so soft against mine. My figures start to play with the end of his hair while Alek's hands travel to the small of my back, bringing our bodies closer. The kiss soon becomes heated, both of us wanting something. Alek's tongue runs along my bottom lip, asking entrance, which I give him. Alek takes control almost immediately. I've never kissed anyone the way I kiss Alek and I never want too. He is the only one that I want to be with.<p>

Ending the kiss too soon, Alek pulls back and looks at me, his eyes glistening with happiness and love. I know that my eyes are filled with love. Being with him at this moment is something that I want to remember, throughout all my lives. Not saying a word, Alek rises from the sand and holds out his hand. I take his hand and he pulls me up. We walk silently to the car, neither of us wanting to break the beauty of the day, or the kiss.

The drive to the apartment is silent. I never wanted my time here with Alek to end. But the real world is waiting for us, and I know it is time to face it. We both silently walk through the garage hand in hand. We continue this until we reach the door to the apartment. Valentina and Lexi's hushed voices ring in our ears. Sending a glance at Alek, I reach out and turn the handle. Both heads whip around and look at us. Valentina looks at us both with a look of sorrow in her eyes before sending her gaze towards Lexi, who starts to approach us.

"I think it's time to tell us what happened the night that you rescued Alek, Chloe." Lexi has never been the type to be commanding type. Valentina comes up behind Lexi and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you Lexi, they will tell us when they want to. You can go Alek and Chloe. But just remember, we will be talking about what happened soon." I nod silently at Valentina before looking at Lexi. Hurt and distress are etched into her face. Lexi was there when I needed it most, I know that she has something to do with what is going on, but I'm so scared. I don't know what any of this means and I'm not ready to deal with the fact that Alek died because of me. Alek turns us around and walks us to his bedroom. I look around the room before my eyes finally land on the bed. So much has happened since mum left for the business trip. Alek moves silently around the room collecting my belongings as I sit on the end of the bed. So much has happened in this bed. The tears, the happiness and Bastet have all happened on this bed. Alek puts my bag on the bed next to me before grabbing another bad and throwing his stuff in it.

"Alek, what are you doing?" Alek stops in his tracks and turns around to look at me.

"Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling that I'm going to be staying with you. I don't know how to describe it. But I don't think that I'll be able to leave you at night. I don't know, I'm rambling at the moment. Just trust me ok?" Confusion is etched into my face, but I nod none the less. A knock vibrates through the room and Valentina walks in. She takes in the state of the room before turning her attention to us.

"Ah, good. You have started to pack already Alek." Alek's face scrunches in confusion as he looks at Valentina.

"In light of your developing relationship with the Uniter, I have assigned someone else for the Night duty of protecting the Uniter." As if on cue, a taller, fair skinned Mai walks into the room. As soon as he sees me, he bows his head.

"It is an honor Uniter. My name is Nick and I will be on night duty for your protection." Nick stands up, and as soon as he does, a fist collides with his chin. Nick's head whips back from the blow and he instinctively grabs his chin. Alek stands in front of me with clenched fists and a murderous look on his face.

"How could you do this Valentina! You know that I watch Chloe during the night. And now you go and replace me?" Alek still hasn't moved from his spot in front of me, so I can't see if Nick is alright, or Valentina's expression.

"Nick, please go wait out in the lounge room and bring me Lexi. I think she will be able to explain this better than me." Nick moves out of the room and a few seconds later, Lexi is walking into the room and sits next to me. Lexi's gaze lands on me and she pats my hand before speaking.

"I know what happened in your vision Chloe. Not long after you left, Bastet visited me. She told me everything that was going to happen when you left to go and get Alek. She also told me that once you two had been reunited, that abilities would start to form and that you would need someone to help you. She chose me to be that guide for you. It was my decision to replace Alek. Now that you two are together, the bond you have is very fragile at the moment. Alek, you had a hunch that you would be staying with Chloe, and that is exactly what I want you to do. Until this bond has become unbreakable, you pretty much have to be joined at the hip. It will only be for a while, but until then, I don't not want you to leave each other's side. I will make a few calls to the school and you will be excused from school for the next few days. Call me if you have any problems. Pack the rest of your things Alek, Chloe's mum will be home in an hour." Lexi finishes speaking and slowly walks out of the room behind Valentina. My expression must be one of shock because as soon as Alek closes the door, he appears at my side and softly shakes my shoulder.

"Chloe , Chloe. Are you alright?" Nodding my head, I turn and look at him. A smile slowly spreading across my face,

"Better pack some things Alek. Sounds like you will be staying a while." A smile slowly spreads across his face before he catches my lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I am so sorry! please forgive me! i didnt mean for it to take this long!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

CHLOE POV

Lexi said it would be a few days. In my head, I kept praying that it would be longer. Being with Alek gives me a feeling that no one else gives me. Alek has just finished packing and was heading towards the door. Turning off the light behind us, I follow him. Valentina and Lexi are sitting down on the couch. It's a perfect opportunity to tell them what I want to do. Alek hasn't said anything to me about it, so I assume the walls are still working. I head towards Lexi and Valentina, dragging a confused Alek behind me. Both heads look up, and stare at me.

"I want to tell my mum Valentina." The bag in Alek's hand drops and makes a thud on the ground. Lexi slowly begins to nod, while Valentina and Alek stare at me like I'm stupid. I know that Alek's parents freaked when they found out what he really was, so I see where he is coming from. But what I don't understand is Valentina's reaction.

"I am the Uniter and I think it's time that I start acting like it. I want to start with my mum. My mind is set Valentina, I can do this with or without you." Alek squeezes my hand, indicating that he wants to talk. Letting the wall slowly fall, his voice softly enters my mind.

_Are you sure you want to do this Chloe? I don't want you to get hurt if she rejects you. _

_It's my mum Alek. She will understand. I know she will. If she doesn't, I will always have you._ A smile spreads across Alek's face as he grips my hand tighter.

"I think Chloe should do it Valentina. It is her job as the Uniter." Valentina looks at both of us in disbelief before sighing and standing up.

"If you really want to do this Chloe, I will help in whatever was I can." A smile spreads across my face. I cannot believe that everyone has agreed to help me.

"Go home, see your mum, and call me when you want me to come over and explain everything. Lexi will be coming too." Nodding my head slowly, I squeeze Alek's hand one last time before heading towards the door.

The trip to the car but as soon the bags were in the boot, Alek let the questions flow out.

"When did you decide this? Is this the reason the wall was up during packing? What will you do if things go badly? Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Alek, one question at a time." Grabbing his hand, I let out fingers entwine. His fingers fit perfectly with mine.

"I decided this when you were packing. I have always wanted to tell her, I just never had the guts. What has happened with you opened my eyes to what I am meant to do in this world. Yes this is the reason the wall was up during packing. I knew that you would talk me out of telling her. If things go badly, I know that I was honest with her, and I always have you. I want to do this because I think it's the right thing to do. She raised me, I have to be honest. In the back of my mind, I know that it could go wrong, but this is something I have to do. Does that answer your questions?" My eyes scan Alek's face I know he is scared for me. But I cannot be scared anymore. Things have changed in my life, beyond my imagination. I have been given a job to do, and it/s something that I will complete, to my and Alek's last lives.

"It does answer all my questions. I will be here for you, forever. If things don't go as planned with your mum, you can stay at the apartment for as long as you want."

I smile. I never thought that I would have someone like Alek in my life. But now that I have him, I don't want anyone else. Pulling up to the house the light from inside shines through the widows.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I look over at Alek; his face is full of concern for me. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. My friends had accepted me, without hesitation. But I don't know what will happen now. Nodding, I squeeze Alek's hand and open the car door.

"It's now or never Alek. I have to do this. Can you text Valentina and tell her to come in 5 minutes." Alek pulls out his phone and quickly types the message. I grab his hand once he finished and shoot him a quick glance before walking up the stairs. Opening the door, the smell of homemade pizza floats towards us.

_It's now I never. _If I keep reminding myself that, I should be able to do this.

"Mum, where are you? I need to talk to you about something." Mum's head appears from the kitchen. Mum has never been a good chef, so I wasn't surprised when I saw tomato paste on her face. Worry is etched into her face as she assesses me.

"What is it Chloe?"

I pray that Bastet will forgive me what I'm about to do.

"Mum, you might want to sit down, this is pretty big." Mum's face goes from worried to full on panic attack. All of us slowly make our way to the lounge room.

_Deep breaths Chloe, deep breaths. _Trying to re-arrange my thoughts, I have no idea how to start this conversation. Before I get the chance to start, Alek does.

"Meredith, what Chloe and I are about to tell you isn't easy. Just please remember the girl that you raised. Chloe is still the same girl, just a little different." Confusion is etched in her face. I know this must not be easy for her, it wasn't easy for me either. Her head starts to nod slowly and I take a deep breath.

_It's now or never._

"Mum, I am part of a race called the Mai." Mum looks at me like I'm crazy. I honestly don't blame her.

"You have to be joking Chloe. What is Mai anyway?" Valentina's voice comes from the doorway, making us all turn to face her.

"Mai is an ancient race created to protect the human race. We are the offspring of the Egyptian goddess Bastet. Chloe is the Uniter, born to unite the two races." Valentina explained it so much better than I would have. Mum's voice breaks the silence.

"When did you find out about all of this Chloe?" I glace down before I look at her. I know she will be disappointed with me because I didn't tell her earlier.

"I found out on my 16th birthday. I was scared of what you would say and do. I thought you wouldn't love me the way you do now." What surprised me most is what mum did next. Mum got up from the couch and hugged me.

"I don't believe you didn't tell me sooner. I love you Chloe, no matter what. I this doesn't change anything about us. You are still my daughter." That moment, wrapped in mum's arms, I felt a tear roll down my face. I thanked Bastet for letting me have my mother.

"There is one more thing Meredith. Chloe and Alek, well, they are fated to be together. Without this connection, Chloe would be dead by now." Lexi's voice breaks the moment and mum's eyes lock in her gaze.

"What do you mean fated to be together?" Mum's voice is laced in skepticism.

"I can show you if would like to know." Lexi extends her hand to mum. Mum's eyes dart between me and Lexi's hand. Slowly, her hand reaches out and grabs Lexi's.

* * *

><p>AN: I made this chapter longer to say sorry. I promise the next chapter will be up in a few days. Ending school has just been so hectic! Please forgive me!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you so much to the THREE people that reviewed! Husky2014, VannaMa'kayla and gator19, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS. Hopefully I will get more reviews this time round. :) Enjoy guys!

CHAPTER 17

LEXI POV

I have never showed a human the Mai history. It is something entirely different from showing one of our own. At the beginning, there was resistance from Meredith. I honestly cannot blame her. To just find out about a race that shouldn't be on earth, and then experience something that isn't possible all in the same hour, can be overwhelming. I showed her everything. The beginning, Chloe's real parents, how Chloe was saved and Chloe and Alek's now complicated relationship. Slowly pulling my hands away, I open my eyes and smile. My part of the job was done for today. Nodding at Valentina, I stand and walk away, followed by Valentina.

CHLOE POV

I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified. Mum's face was so blank throughout the time Lexi had her hands. Lexi's eyes opened and she had a smile on her face. I took that as a good sign and let out the breath I was holding. Mum's eyes slowly opened and a tear ran down her face.

"I am so sorry Chloe. I am so sorry; I never thought things would be so hard for you. I will do whatever I can to help." My eyes start to water at my mother's generosity.

"Thank you so much Mum; you don't know how much this really means to me." Mum leans over and hugs me. It means so much that she can accept me for everything I am.

"Alek can stay as long as he needs. As long as nothing funny happens between you two." The smile on my face grows as big as Alek's.

"Thanks mum. I'll let you get back to dinner. Alek and I are going to head up stairs and set up a place for him sleep. Call us when dinner is done?" Mum nods her head and goes off to the kitchen. I lead Alek up the stairs and to the bedroom that would be ours for a few days. I keep praying that it will be longer. Opening my bag, I take the dirty clothes and put them in the clothes basket in the bathroom. Walking out and back into the bedroom, Alek has made himself comfortable on my bed again. Patting the spot next to him, his smirk is back on his face again. I haven't seen that smirk since our date. That date feels like years ago, even if it was only a few hours ago. Resisting the urge to smirk, I make my way over to the bed and lay down next to Alek. Alek wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I love the feeling of Alek next to me. Nothing compares to this feeling.

"I think I will really enjoy my time here. I can't imagine anywhere else I want to be." I turn my head to face Alek. I still cannot believe he is all mine. Alek's hand comes up to my face and runs slowly down my cheek. His other hand cups the back of my neck and brings our lips together. Pure bliss. There are no words to describe what I feel when we kiss. Moving myself closer to him, I deepen the kiss. Alek takes the upper hand in the kiss. I slowly run my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. Running my hands underneath his shirt, a small moan escapes his lips. I smile into the kiss as my hands go higher. I start to lift the shirt, when a buzzing from the table interrupts us. Pulling away from Alek, I get off my bed and grab my phone.

_Blocked Number._

Pressing _Talk _, I hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Nothing. I can hear breathing. But no one is saying anything.

"Hello? If this is an idea of a joke, it's so not funny. Your just wasting your time, and your credit."

"What happened is on your hands. Don't blame me for what is going to happen. You're the reason; always remember that."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I drop my phone and fall to the floor. I know that voice anywhere. Alek is by my side in the next minute.

"Chloe, what's wrong? Speak to me." Holding back sobs, I manage to find the words I'm looking for.

"Brian. He blames me. He doesn't know that his fathers' death was an accident." I pull down the walls in my mind and let the phone call replay in my mind. Alek's grip tightens around me.

"I promise that I will not let anything happen to anyone you care about. I still have two lives left. And I swear to protect you to my last breath." Alek pulls me closer and I bury my head in his chest.

_I hope I can find Brian before he does anything stupid. _

ALEK POV

Chloe still doesn't know all the details of that night, and I think its best she doesn't. Even though we have to be together for the next couple of days, I plan on going back to the apartment to dig around for something involving the Rezza family. Remembering the details, something still seems off about the whole mother incident. Rezza was hiding something from his son. And I plan on finding out. It could help stop Brain before he does something stupid. I hate the guy, but I know Chloe still cares for him, as a friend. I will not kill him, unless I have to, for Chloe's sake.

AN: Thank you again. The reviews mean a lot to me.


	18. AN3

AN: Hey guys. Im sorry its been so long. My computer has crashed itself. Apparently the guy said he needs more time to get the files off. So i wont be posting for a while. The earliest i can upload will be next week. But i do promise that the next chapter i post will be over two thousand words. So sorry again. Please dont give up on this story. I have the sequel ready, if you will still stick to it i know you will love it!

Sorry again,

Gawjus.


	19. Chapter 18

AN: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I honestly hope this makes up for it. It over 2000 words long; this makes it my longest chapter. I hope to do more of this length. Enjoy the chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I really want to kow what you think about what happens in the chapter. :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18<p>

CHLOE POV

After dinner, I collapsed. This day has been so exhausting. But even though my body wants to collapse, my mind doesn't. What did Brian mean? The people most important to me are now at risk. Bastet said there would be consequences about saving Alek. I honestly never thought that someone I held close to me would be the one to do it. Alek comes in a few minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping. My eyes travel down his body and land just above the towel.

"See something you like?" Breaking my gaze, I move my eyes to Alek's face. His smirk is plastered on his face and a small smirk starts to from on mine.

"Yeah I do. And I know that it's all mine." Alek walks over to the side of my bed and sits down. His hand reaches up to my face and brushes away the hair in my face. His eyes search mine before the next words flow from his mouth.

"Are you ok? I can tell what Brian said shook you up." My face drops a bit as I carefully choose my next few words.

"No, I'm not. The people I love most are now in danger because of me. I never thought one of the people I cared about would be one of the people to do the most damage to me. I can't bring myself to kill him if it comes down to it. What am I going to do Alek?" Tears are forming in my eyes. Brain was so important to me. I can't believe he would do something to hurt me. Alek's thumb slowly wipes away the tears that have split over.

"I won't let him hurt you Chloe. We will figure this out. I promise. Now, go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Alek leans down and kisses the top of my head before walking towards the bathroom to get dressed. Slowly closing my eyes, I let exhaustion take over my body.

* * *

><p>ALEK POV<p>

Slow deep breaths flow through the bathroom door. I shut the door quietly before opening my phone. Ever since that phone call, I have had that feeling back. The same one that I got when Rezza said the Mai killed his mother. Something didn't feel right, and it still doesn't now. Dialing Valentina's number, the feeling increases.

"Alek? What's wrong? Is Chloe alright?" Valentina's voice is full of urgency. Now I regret making this call at this time of night.

"We are both fine. I need some information Valentina. I need everything you have on the Rezza family. And I need it tonight."

"I'll get everything I can together. I send it over once I have it sorted. Anything else you need?"

"No, thank you Valentina. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up before she could ask me what it was all about. I hope that I'm not wrong.

Five minutes passed before I heard footsteps on the roof. Chloe is still sleeping, and Meredith turned in an hour ago. I throw back the covers on the bed and slowly rise. I slowly open the window to see another Mai standing in the tree with a folder in his hand.

"Thank you." The Mai hands me the folder before nodding and jumping onto the roof. I close the window and turn on the lamp at Chloe's desk. Opening the folder, the first thing I find is a photo of Brian's mum. She looks so much like her son. Flipping over the photo, there is a information sheet about her.

* * *

><p>NAME: Evelyn Rezza<p>

ALIAS: Rose Rezza

DOB: 26/8/2785

FAMILY: Husband: Whitley Rezza

Son: Brian Rezza

TYPE: Human

STATUS: In-Hiding

ORDERS FOR HIDING: Valentina

LAST KNOWN LOCATION: Rio, BRAZIL

ADDITIONAL NOTES:

Evelyn has been placed into hiding, a valuable asset for the Mai and the San Francisco Pride. Many Order members want her dead. Threats against her life were made by her Husband, Whitley Rezza, Head member of the Order in San Francisco. Minimal contact is held between Valentina and Evelyn.

* * *

><p><em>Status: In-Hiding. <em>Those words ring through my head. Whitley blames the Mai for taking away his wife. He faked her death to make it look like the Mai killed her.

_Brian doesn't know the truth. _Brian as spent years looking for the real reason his mother was killed. Whitley was filling his head with lies. Turning the chair around, I look at Chloe's sleeping figure. I know I should tell her about this. I'll tell her tomorrow when she wakes. This is something that can wait.

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

Dreams are supposed to be the one place that you can escape the worries of the day. You own personal save haven. Not tonight. My mind went through all the situations that could put the people I love in danger. There is one that keeps replaying over in my mind. My friends are all dead, Brian has taken the rest of Alek's lives and now he has started on me. The pain feels so real. Brain is standing over me. I don't know how many lives he has taken, but each time it gets more painful.

"Last life Uniter. Are you ready to finally leave this world?" The voice that I loved to hear, is the last thing that I hear before the knife plunges into my heart.

I wake up screaming. Hands try to grab me. Tears are pouring from my eyes and all I can think to do is push the hands away.

"Chloe. Look at my. CHLOE!" Alek's voice is like a bucket of cold water. I stop trying to shove the hands away. The bed dips on the side and Alek brings my head to his chest.

"It's alright Chloe. Everything will be alright." I slowly nod. Alek's arms tighten around me. I sink into him.

"Go to sleep Chloe. I'll stay right here." I yawn one more time before I slip into slumber.

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

Rays of sunshine was hurting my eyes the next morning. Rubbing the sleep, I look around for Alek. Hearing no other heartbeat, I jump out of bed and focus my hearing on the house. I pick up two heartbeats down stairs, the slow and steady beat of Alek's and Meredith's heartbeat. Letting out a breath, I grab my towel and head for a shower.

_Hopefully this will help me._

* * *

><p>ALEK POV<p>

"Thank you Meredith. For everything you are doing for me. You honestly didn't have to do this." Meredith just smiles at me before placing a cup of coffee in front me and sitting down next to me.

"It is fine. Honestly Alek. I don't mind. You're with my daughter now, so you are part of the family."

I smile. I never thought that Meredith would be so accepting of me and what Chloe really is. A pang of sorrow shudders through my heart. I was never able to do this with my parents. In some ways, I envy Chloe. She has this amazing mother, who, after everything, still loves her. Running water from upstairs jolts me from my thoughts.

"Chloe is awake." Meredith looks at me with wide eyes and I resist the urge to laugh. I pick up my coffee and take a sip. All morning, I have been trying to figure out a way to share what I found out with Chloe. I know that we should tell Valentina and Lexi, but I also know Chloe, and she would want to know what she is going into before.

"I honestly cannot get over the fact you can hear that she is awake. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this, but at least I know why she has been acting weird these past few months." I can't help myself. A small snicker passes my lips and Meredith's gaze lands on me.

"What's so funny?"

"It's not just her turning Mai that has her acting weird. We have had her out training pretty much every night since we figured out she was the Uniter."

"And if I could, I would rip your head off for it. But I won't, because it was to protect me." Chloe skips down the stairs and straight into my arms. I kiss her cheek softly before reaching over and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Mmmmm. I love the smell of coffee in the morning. Thanks mum." Chloe smiles at Meredith before taking a sip. I will never get over that smile. Seeing it brightens my whole day. I know that I have to tell her what I found, but I can't bring myself to ruin this moment.

_Alek, what's wrong?_ Chloe's beautiful voice echo's through my head.

_I have to talk to you soon. Don't worry. I promise that it's got nothing to do with us._

I feel Chloe physically relax against me.

"Well, I'm going to leave you kiddo. I got some work stuff to do. I should be back before dinner, if not, you know where the money is." Meredith smiles at Chloe and me before kissing Chloe on the head and walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Alek, keep my girl safe." Meredith smiles one more time before walking out the door.

"Don't worry Meredith, I will." I kiss Chloe's head before hoping off the stool and walking over to where the folder is. Chloe follows and sits down the chair next to mine.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Brian's mom never died. She was taken and put into hiding. This is her file. I called Valentina last night and got it dropped off."

"Wait, stop for a sec. Why did you start looking into Brian's mum's death?" I never thought of how I would tell her what happened that night. I didn't plan on telling her what happened. She would never forgive herself for what I had to go through.

"Brian's father said something that caught my attention while I was, um, taken. And I thought I would look into it. He said that Brian's mother was killed at the hands of the Mai, but the way he said it sounded off. So I looked into a bit more last night after Brian called and I found this. We have to tell Valentina this." Chloe 's face hasn't moved an inch since I opened the file.

"Chloe, I need you to say something, anything love." Chloe's eyes finally and on me. Her beautiful eyes are glassing over with tears. I grab her and pull her on my lap. Chloe buries her head in my chest and all I can do is hold her. I have no idea what she is going through, so I don't know how to help her.

We stay there for a while before Chloe actually moves. Chloe lifts her head and looks at me.

"We have to track her down, Alek. I took his father from him, the least I can do is give him back his mother. Bastet said there would be consequences, and I am facing them. But this isn't fair on Brian." Once she finishes talking, I kiss her. So much care, love and compassion in the one girl is amazing. She is everything I want in a girl. I love her so much.

* * *

><p>BRAIN POV<p>

"I want people stationed at her house, her work and school. Do not be seen by her or her protectors. I want to know everything that she does. Everyone she has contact with." Members of the order nod at me before turning and walking out the door. If my father wanted me to go into the family business, the first thing I was going to do was kill the Mai's Uniter. Sitting in my fathers' chair, I pull the dagger out of the top draw. This will be the weapon that takes Chloe's life for the last time; the same weapon that she took my father's life with.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Didn't really expect that to happen, did ya? :) Please remember to review. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!<p> 


	20. The Last AN

Hey guys.

Well, I tried. This is my last update for this story. I only got one review for the last chapter after I worked so hard to continue this story for you guys. (thank you chalek156!) I even put aside my own writing to write and give you something. I might continue with this story if people actually want it. Until then, I'm going to continue my creative writing. My first story is posted on fictionpress. (the link is below.)

Thank you to the people that followed. It meant a lot to me to know people actually liked the stories I wrote. :)

Sorry guys!

.com/s/2965973/1/Her


	21. START AGAIN?

HEY! Im thinking about starting this story again! a pm or anything from someone to tell me they will read it is all I ask before I start again!

thank you!


End file.
